Life before Dead
by Marni Jung
Summary: Kehidupan Jaejoong sebelum menghadapi kematian! / Yunjae / Fem!JJ / RnR


Takdir yang sesuai dengan harapan kita akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan.  
Tapi...  
Apa yang akan terjadi bila takdir berkata tidak sesuai yang kita harapkan?

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : God and Themselves**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Jung Marni**

**Genre : Drama, Hurt and Comfort**

**Cast : Yunjae and other**

**Warning : OOC, Cerita pasaran, Alur kecepatan, Miss Typo, FEM!JJ  
**

**.**

**It's Yunjae's story**

**.**

**.**

Gadis mungil berambut panjang berjalan menyusuri jalan senggang sekitar taman yang sering dikunjunginya. Dirinya terlihat menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali, seakan tidak perduli dengan sebuah teori yang mengatakan jika satu kebahagiaan akan menghilang apabila kita menghembuskan nafas satu kali. Bukankah jika berkali-kali banyak kebahagian yang menghilang sia-sia?

Nampaknya dia tetap mengabaikan itu. Entah apa alasannya.

Gurat lelah nampak diwajah cantiknya. Batu-batu kecil disekitarnya menjadi sasaran empuk tendangan pelannya. Gadis mungil itu nampak menundukkan wajahnya, fokus terhadap kerikil-kerikil kecil yang lebih menarik perhatiannya ketimbang melihat keadaan sekitar.

Sampai akhirnya Gadis berambut panjang itu berada ditengah-tengah jembatan yang memisahkan taman satu dengan lainnya. Aliran sungai dengan batu-batu runcing mengeliling ditengah-tengahnya nampak terlihat indah mengapiti dua taman tersebut.

"TUHANNNNN!"

Teriakan seseorang mengejutkan lamunan si gadis mungil itu. Dirinya langsung terbelalak shock melihat seorang pria yang berada tidak jauh darinya, terlihat berdiri diatas pinggir dinding jembatan.

"Maafkan aku.. Aku minta maaf."

Meskipun lirih gadis yang mempunyai mata doe eyes itu mampu mendengarnya.

Pria itu memejamkan matanya perlahan. Seakan memantapkan diri jika pilihannya tidak pernah salah.

Meskipun sedikit takut, tapi dia tetap tidak akan mundur. Tangannya tergepal erat meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Pria itu mulai menghitung mundur dalam hatinya. Berniat melompat jika suara seseorang tidak menginstrupsinya.

"Cih, mau bunuh diri? Masih jaman?"

Pria itu sontak langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Mencari sumber suara yang menggagalkan rencana yang telah dia susun rapi-rapi.

"Lucu sekali. Seorang Pria jaman modern bertindak layaknya Pria yang hidup dijaman purba. Ah tapi sepertinya pria sebelumnya jaman purba lebih cocok. Haha" tawa mengejek terdengar dari bibi mungil Gadis berambut panjang itu.

Pria itu mendelik. Emosinya perlahan naik.

"Siapa yang kau sebut hidup dijaman purba, Hah?" Gumanan lirih yang tajam dlontarkan dari bibir bentuk hatinya. Melirik sinis terhadap orang yang mengatai dirinya layaknya seorang manusia purba.

"Kau! Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Tanya wanita itu innocent.

Pria berhidung bangir itu menggeram pelan. Tangannya terkepal erat.

"Kenapa tidak jadi melompatnya?" Pertanyaan sok polos meluncur indah dari bibir mungil gadis itu. Terdengar menyindirnya.

Pria itu membuang mukanya menatap hal lain. Dirinya mulai terlihat gusar. Setengah malu dan kesal dengan gadis itu.

"Hidup ini memang berat. Percayalah tidak hanya kau yang memiliki masalah didunia ini." sedikit menarik bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tulus terhadap pria didepannya.

"Bunuh diri bukan alasan yang tepat. Bahkan banyak orang yang ingin lama menikmati dunia ini. Tapi kau malah menyia-nyiakannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu tapi cobalah berfikir realis. Tuhan tidak akan memberikan cobaan yang tidak bisa hambanya hadapi."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat panjang gadis itu mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan pria itu sendiri yang nampak sedang mencermati apa maksud perkataan gadis bermata doe eyes itu.

Butuh waktu lama untuk Pria itu memahami perkataan gadis itu. Sampai akhirnya dia tersadar dan langsung menoleh kebelakang mencari keberadaan gadis itu. Namun nihil, gadis itu nampak telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sedikit mendengus kecewa. Pria itu mulai menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit.

"Tuhan, Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak sanggup melihat keluargaku hancur. Ayahku meninggal dengan hutang yang menumpuk dan Ibuku menderita kelainan jiwa. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak sanggup. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Bukankah kau tidak memberikan cobaan yang tidak bisa hambanya hadapi eoh?" Pria itu sedikit tersenyum mengingat perkataan gadis mungil itu.

Dirinya lebih terlihat seperti seorang yang tidak waras. Berbicara sendiri diatas tembok pembatas jembatan sambil tersenyum senyum. Untung saja hari mulai senja. Sehingga jembatan itu tampak sepi.

* * *

"Joongie, kau darimana saja, nak?" Pertanyaan bernada khawatir terlontar dari wanita paruh baya ketika gadis mungil itu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Hai Mommy, seperti biasanya." Kecupan sayang singkat diberikan gadis mungil yang bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong, kepada orang yang telah melahirkannya.

"Kau ini suka sekali pergi ketempat itu. Apakah tempat itu lebih menarik daripada kau menemani Mommy-mu sendiri, eum?" Jaejoong terkikik geli mendengar nada merajuk dari Mommy-nya. Ayolah dia sangat sering berkunjung ke taman itu. Bahkan hampir setiap hari. Tapi, Mommy-nya selalu saja cemburu dengan sebuah taman kecil itu.

"Oh tentu saja tidak Mommy. Mana mungkin aku menduakan Mommy dengan taman. Haha"

"Tapi kau selalu melakukannya."

"Ayolah Mommy. Bukankah aku memang sudah sering kesana?" Senyum lembut terpatri dari bibir mungil Jaejoong.

"Tapi, Mommy tetap khawatir sama keadaan kamu sayang."

"Sudahlah Mom, sepertinya aku sangat lelah. Aduh badanku juga lengket-lengket. Aku ingin mandi dulu. Bye Mommy. Cupp!" Jaejoong langsung melesat menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai atas kediaman besar keluarga Kim itu.

Dilantai bawah, wanita separuh baya tersenyum miris memandang kepergian putri semata wayangnya yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

* * *

"Jadi, ini akan menjadi posisi yang sangat strategis untuk pemasaran. Dimana tempatnya benar-benar dipinggir pantai. Para wisatawan bisa menikmati pemandangan indah pantai ketika makan. Kita akan membuat semua posisi meja dan bangku di outdoor. Kita juga menyiapkan berbagai ornamen-ornamen yang menunjukkan budaya khas negara kita agar membuat restoran ini semakin menarik.

"Untuk mengantisipasi terjadinya Hujan. Kita telah menyiapkan alat otomatis yang telah didesain oleh Perusahaan Greges. Mereka telah menciptakan alat semacam atap otomatis buka tutup yang dikendalikan oleh remote control. Jadi, para pengunjung dan wisatawan bisa tetap menikmati pantai sambil makan dikala hujan tanpa takut kehujanan."

Prok.. Prok... Prok...

Tepuk tangan menggema diruang rapat besar itu setelah Pria berhidung bangir itu menyelesaikan presentasi panjangnya. Nampak pancaran lega terlihat dari wajah tampan pria itu.

"Itu ide yang sangat bagus Tuan Jung."

"Atap otomatis pasti akan keren."

"Semoga ini akan berjalan lancar."

"Selamat Tuan Jung."

Kata-kata pujian dan selamat terdengar bersaut-sautan. Pria berwajah tampan itu sangat puas melihat itu. Ini akan menjadi proyek yang besar. Dan bisa dipastikan akan dibuka cabangnya disetiap pantai seluruh Korea.

"Jiyoun, apa jadwal ku setelah ini?" Tanya Yunho, Pria tampan tadi yang berpresentasi, kepada sekertarisnya. Saat ini dirinya sedang berada didalam ruangan miliknya. Setelah selesai rapat dan menemui kliennya sebentar.

"Selamat Tuan, hari ini Jadwal anda hanya menghadiri rapat tadi." Jiyoun, sang Sekertaris, tersenyum ketika mengatakan itu.

"Benarkah?" Pria tampan itu mulai melepaskan kacamata miliknya.

"Tentu saja, Tuan. Anda bisa berjalan-jalan sejenak jika anda mau atau beristirahat. Karna besok Jadwal akan menanti anda seperti biasanya."

"Ah sepertinya kau benar. Aku memang membutuhkan refreshing untuk menjernihkan pikiranku setelah bekerja keras."

Sang sekertaris hanya tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan si boss. Setelah dirasa cukup dirinya langsung undur diri.

* * *

Entah apa yang membuat pria itu melajukan mobilnya kearah taman yang berada dipinggiran kota. Dirinya memang hanya sekali kesana, enam bulan yang lalu lebih tepatnya.

Pakaian casual menjadi pilihannya saat ini. Dengan wajah dibingkai kacamata trendy, dirinya terlihat semakin tampan.

Pria itu, Jung Yunho, melangkah pelan mengelilingi taman. Sampai ditengah jembatan yang memisahkan taman satunya dengan lainnya, dirinya berhenti. Sedikit tersenyum mengingat hal konyol yang hampir dia lakukan enam bulan yang lalu. Jika tidak ada gadis itu, mungkin dirinya sudah tidak ada didunia ini.

Dia sangat bersyukur tuhan mengirimkan malaikat seperti gadis itu dan memberikan dirinya pencerahan tentang hidup. Tanpa gadis mungil itu mungkin dirinya tidak akan sesukses ini. Mengingat enam bulan terakhir Pria tampan ini bekerja mati-matian untuk membangkitkan perusahaan milik keluarganya yang sempat bangkrut itu.

Kerja kerasnya membuahkan hasil. Dirinya bisa sesukses ini dan mulai secara perlahan membayar hutang yang telah ayahnya tinggalkan.

Suara merdu dari alat musik biola terdengar lembut ditelinganya. Sedikit memejamkan matanya menikmati nada-nada itu. Meskipun tidak mengerti jelas tentang musik entah kenapa dirinya merasa sangat tenang mendengarkannya. Tempo musik itu sangat pelan. Membawa siapa pun yang mendengarkan'y akan terhanyut.

Merasa penasaran, dirinya mencari tahu asal suara itu. Terlihat seorang gadis duduk diatas bangku dengan memainkan biolanya. Setelah tidak terdengar nada-nada indah lagi Yunho mencoba menghampiri gadis itu. Sedikit basa basi tidak apalah. Bosan juga jika berkeliling sendirian.

"Hai. Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Yunho Sopan.

Gadis itu mendongakkan wajahnya setelah selesai meletakkan Biola kesayangannya ke tempatnya.

"Yeah." Menggeser sedikit memberikan tempat sampingnya untuk pria dihadapannya.

Yunho tertegun. Wajah gadis itu sangat familiar di ingatannya. Dia tidak akan melupakan bibir mungil itu yang dulu sempat mengatakan dirinya manusia purba. Dan doe eyes miliknya yang menatapnya meremehkan saat itu. Meski rambut gadis itu dipotong pendek sekarang, tidak panjang seperti dulu. Dia tetap tidak akan melupakan gadis itu, gadis yang merubah kehidupannya seperti sekarang.

Sedikit berdehem untuk meredakan kegugupannya, karna bertemu sang malaikat penolong. Yunho langsung mendudukkan dirinya disamping sang gadis.

"Kau suka bermain biola?" Tanya Yunho setelah lama keheningan tercipta.

"Sedikit. Aku masih belajar memainkannya."

"Tapi permainanmu tadi sangat bagus."

"Sungguh? Aku malah merasa sangat amatiran." Gadis itu tertawa pelan. Sepertinya Gadis bermata doe eyes itu tidak mengenali pria tampan disampingnya.

"Yeah aku tidak bercanda."

Obrolan ringan tercipta di antara dua insan itu. Yunho sedikit bersyukur gadis itu tidak mengenalnya. Entah wajahnya akan ditaruh dimana jika gadis itu mengenalinya. Dia pasti akan sangat malu setengah mati apabila diingatkan hal konyol enam bulan yang lalu.

"Ah sudah senja rupanya. Sepertinya aku harus pulang." Gadis berbibir mungil itu melihat jam tangannya dan bersiap membawa biolanya pergi.

"Benarkah? Padahal aku masih ingin berbincang denganmu." Yunho memasang wajah kecewanya.

"Tenang saja. Aku setiap sore berada disini." Gadis itu mulai berdiri. "Aku permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi." Dan mulai melangkah pergi setelah mendapat anggukan dari pria dihadapannya.

Seakan mengingat sesuatu. Yunho bergegas menyusul gadis mungil itu. Gadis mungil itu hampir memasuki mobil miliknya sebelum suara teriakan menghentikannya.

"Hei, siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu tersenyum dan menoleh. "Namaku Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong."

"Aku Yunho, Jung Yunho. Ingat itu okey?"

Jaejoong tersenyum lagi dan mulai memasuki mobil mewah miliknya. Tak lupa dirinya melemparkan anggukkan pada Yunho sebelum mobilnya meninggalkan taman itu.

"Jaejoong, Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong."

Yunho tersenyum dan mencoba mengingat nama malaikatnya dengan baik.

"Oh yeah, Jaejoong I will get you!"

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu Yunho rutin mengunjungi taman itu. Sudah jelas alasannya ingin menemui gadis malaikatnya. Entah apa yang membuat Yunho menjadi seperti ini. Sesibuk apapun dia. Dia akan tetap meluangkan waktu untuk taman itu.

"Hey, sudah lama?"

"Lumayan. Kau tidak kabur dari meeting mu lagi kan?" Yunho tergelak mendengar pertanyaan polos meluncur dari bibir mungil gadis dihadapannya.

"Menurut mu?"

"YA! Aku serius!"

Yunho mengacak rambut Jaejoong gemas. "Tentu saja tidak. Kalau kabur setiap hari bisa-bisa aku dipecat."

Jaejoong memutar matanya malas.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Mana biolamu?" Tanya Yunho heran, tumben-tumbenan gadis ini tidak membawa biolanya.

Jaejoong mengendikan bahu acuh. "Sedang malas."

"Oh.."

Suasana mendadak hening.

"Mau jalan-jalan denganku, Jung?" Yunho langsung menoleh gadis sampingnya.

"Mwo?"

"Ck! Ayo kita jalan-jalan. Aku dengar ada festival budaya di ujung sana. Aku sedang ingin berjalan-jalan." Jaejoong berdiri dan membenarkan letak syalnya. Menarik tangan Yunho untuk mengikutinya berdiri pula.

"Dengan senang hati. Kajja Joongie!" Yunho segera menggenggam tangan Jaejong membuat gadis mungil itu tersipu malu.

* * *

Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu 'kencan' terselubung mereka dengan pancaran bahagia. Apalagi Jaejoong yang selalu memekik senang ketika melihat pernak pernik berbau gajah.

"Yunnie, belikan aku topi itu!" Rengek Jaejoong ketika melihat topi berbentuk gajah.

"Kau ini, umur mu sudah besar mainan masih gajah."

"Ayolahhhhhhh. Aku sangat ingin itu." Puppy eyes andalan Jaejoong mulai diluncurkan.

"Oke. Baiklah. Tapi ingat setelah ini kita makan. Ini sudah hampir jam 8 malam. Dan udara juga mulai dingin. Lihatlah kau bahkan hanya memakai syal tanpa jaket di..." Ucapan Yunho terhenti ketika melihat Jaejoong berjalan memasuk toko itu tanpa mengindahkan perkataannya. "Aish, gadis itu kenapa makin hari makin menyebalkan saja. YA! Tunggu aku! Joongie!"

Dan Yunho pun bergegas menyusul Jaejoong.

* * *

"Yeobo, bagaimana ini? aku mencemaskan keadaan baby Joongie."

"Tenanglah. Bukannya dia bisa bertahan selama ini. Apa yang perlu dicemaskan. Selama Joongie masih melakukan terapi, semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah."

"Aku berharap semua baik-baik saja. Rambutnya sekarang mulai menipis. Aku khawatir."

"Percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja."

" Aku sangat menyayanginya. Dia satu-satunya harta yang aku punya."

"Iya aku tau."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Keep or Delete? terserah Review ^^**

**.**

**.**


End file.
